


The Thrill of Violence

by Vrazdova



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Choking, Extended Scene, F/M, Magitek Research Facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrazdova/pseuds/Vrazdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looks at Shiva, he sees Celes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



> This is probably not at all in the spirit of the Kiss Battle

A funny thought entered his mind and he couldn’t help but chuckle: she looked so much like a fish in this moment, eyes bulging, mouth opening and closing in silent gasps. She’d be turning blue if she wasn’t already — oh, now _that_ was hilarious! He bared his teeth as he giggled and pressed his thumbs tighter into her throat.

Shiva gurgled, her eyes rolling backwards. She had long since ceased her struggling, and Kefka felt her weight begin to fall heavily upon himself. He loosened his grip on her neck and let her drop unceremoniously to the floor. He wasn’t about to wrinkle his silks struggling to hold up this beast of a woman — full upright, the Esper towered a good foot and a half over him, and it pleased him to finally be able to look _down_ upon her. Sprawled out on the dingy concrete floor, he could see that her chest still rose and fell as she haggardly gasped for breath. He threw a sneer in her direction, uncaring that she was barely conscious enough to see.

“You’re going to die,” he said, his voice uncharacteristically husky. “Just as all the others before you, now that you’re useless. You’ll see their bones down there. Maybe you’ll recognize some of them, since you monsters all look so _different_.” He placed a boot between her breasts, but put no weight into it. For a moment, he savored the trembling beneath his foot, and briefly wondered if her heart was located in the same place as a human’s, or if this particular Esper’s appearance was deceiving. It was ironic how much Shiva looked like _her_ — or perhaps that’s why they had been paired with each other. Cid feigned the grandfatherly act around the younger wards, but Kefka knew he still had a lecherous side. _Nasty old man_. He’d seen the damning glint in his eye as he watched Celes during their physicals. Kefka was very good at observing people.

...Or so he’d thought. As he peered down at Shiva, his anger at all that had transpired over the past few months flared up as like oil thrown on fire. Celes’ betrayal had been so _sudden_ — how had he not known her faith had begun to waver? Were his senses dulling? Or was she simply _that good_ at hiding her true feelings?

He ground his heel into Shiva’s diaphragm (or, whatever it was in Esper anatomy) and the resultant chokes and coughs sent a rush of adrenaline through his veins. It didn’t matter. _He_ was the strongest of the pair, that much was certain. It didn’t matter how tall she was, or how muscular — clearly, all her sword-training was to make up for the fact that her magic was inferior, and her resolve weak. Maranda had scared her; she couldn’t handle the responsibility of _power_. That was fine… he was more than willing to step in and assume the role of leader. He didn’t need her at his side.

Kefka leaned in until his nose nearly touched the Esper’s cheek. Her breath was stale, her eyes clouded over. Her blue skin had turned a sickly shade of pale green. Despite all this, he saw another’s face as his lips touched hers, lightly, and he shivered.

It was a different sort of feeling from the lust he saw behind Cid’s expression — yes, he was above all that. This was… _this was…_

A bestial howl echoed from the chamber below, and Kefka pulled back as blood pounded in his ears. He took one last look at Shiva, revulsion now slathered across his burning face, and grabbed her ankles. With a burst of wrathful strength, he heaved her body onto the rolling mechanism that quickly dropped her out of sight, into the darkness, and only when he heard the dull thud echo in the distance did his sudden mania begin to subside. He felt his skin prickle, and he took a deep breath. Yes… that felt better. His heart rate was slowing back down. He ran a hand down his jaw, around the back of his neck, and exhaled ecstatically.

She was missing out, he thought. If only Celes had stayed, he could have shown her _true_ pleasure — the thrill of teasing the life out of another, the beauty of a death rattle. Maranda had been too sudden; too intense. He should have kept her away from Cid. He should have been the one to guide her.

* * *

From the shadows of the piping above, four figures waited silently for Kefka to leave the area. But the one in front shuddered violently, hands clasped over her mouth, as her companions wondered numbly what it was that she had witnessed.


End file.
